The Name That Binds Us
by Karenza
Summary: In a world where soul mates are determined by a last name wrapped around your ring finger, Blaine thinks he will never find his true one. But when the Warblers take a trip to Lima to sing a the local school with it's glee club. what will happen?


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the character mentioned in this as i do not own Glee. i unfortunately only own the plot so please enjoy - K xx**

Blaine was born in a world where only one other person shared your last name: your soulmate. you would be born with the name wrapped around the base of your ring finger the font of the writing depended on the personality of your soulmate. Once you met your soulmate by law you were as good as married. Blaines last name was Hummel. but there was one problem, well Blaine thought it was a problem, Blaine Hummel is gay. He hoped that his soulmate was a boy too and that he would find him soon. He'd heard stores of soulmates meeting, that as soon as they made eye contact they fell in love or sometimes even if you just heard them sing, like his parents, you would be under their spell. He had searched the phone book for anyone named Hummel but couldn't find anyone. Of course he couldn't it would be under his parents last name. Maybe he would be in the show choir the warblers were singing with tomorrow. Blaine fell asleep with a thinking of meeting his soulmate.

The next morning Blaine woke up and had a shower, got into his dalton uniform, gelled his hair and walked down to the breakfast hall. When he got there he grabbed his food before he went to sit at the Warblers table (yes the Warblers had their own table which was recently reinforced as Blaine kept jumping on and breaking it). Next to him were two of his best friends Wes and David Montgomery who were being sickeningly cute feeding eachother and occasionally sharing innocent kisses. Sat opposite him were Nick and Jeff Duval who were chatting about the latest VOGUE. Blaine smiled sadly, he was happy for his friends but he was also jealous but hopefully after today he would have what they have.

"Hey, Blaine" all the Warblers chorused.

"Hey, guys" Blaine replied "so what school are we going to today?"

"William McKinley High school. The show choir is called new directions" Wes answered.

"Okay. What time are we leaving?" Blaine questioned as he took a bite of his bagel.

"In about an hour" this time it was David that answered his guestion.

"Ok" Blaine replied going back to eating his breakfast and drinking his essential morning coffee (he was grumpy without it).

"I wonder if anyone will find their soulmate in the New Directions" Jeff thought out loud.

"Hopefully" Blaine mumbled.

"You'll find your mate one day, Blaine. Maybe even today" Nick chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm really going to find another gay teen in a public school in Ohio" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"You never know love may be just around the corner" Wes chirped.

About an hour later all the Warblers were being ushered onto a bus by Wes, David and Thad (the council members).

"Has everyone got everything they need?" David's voice rose above the chatter.

He got "yeah" in return from everybody.

"Okay, then lets go" and with that the bus pulled away from the school gates and headed towards Lima.

"Remind me why are we going to a school thats hours away just to sing?" Blaine asked Wes and David, who were sat in the seats in front of him.

"Because we are going up against them at Sectionals" the Head of the Council replied. Blaine nodded then started to sing.

~Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free~

The rest of the Warblers started singing in the background.

~I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
(Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back~

They made their way through most of the top fourty songs before the bus stopped. They looked around.

"This place makes Dalton look like a castle" an unknown Warbler whispered even though it sounded like a shout in the silent bus.

"It's not that bad" Blaine chimed in having been the only one in the group to have gone to a public school before coming to Dalton.

"Alright lets go in. We have to sign in at the office first then we can go the their auditorium" David told the group.

"And don't wander off" Wes concluded for his partner.

They signed in and walked towards the auditorium where they would be performing after the New Directions. They walked in and took seats right in front of the stage. Once they settled a beautiful boy with pale skin, chesnut hair and stunning glazs eyes, wearing black skin tight jeans, a white button down shirt, a grey waist coat, a paler grey, shimmery scarf and white doc martens walked onto the stage and stood with one hand on his hip. The music started.

~Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!~

'Oh this boy had the voice of an angel' Blaine thought. When the boy walked off the stage and out of Blaine's sight, Blaine felt a pain in his chest 'could this angel be his soul mate? no surely not' his thoughts were interupted when a different music started and a deep voice could be heard.

~Roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker~

The boy singing strutted out onto the stage. Blaine was speachless. It was his angel again. Was there anything this boy couldn't do?

~Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker~

The rest of the New Directions danced on to the stage and started to sing.

~You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round  
You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

We want the funk, give up the funk  
we need the funk, we gotta have that funk  
We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk

Na-na-na-na-na  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow

We're gonna turn this mother out  
We're gonna turn this mother out

You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round  
You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

We want the funk give up the funk  
We need the funk we gotta have that funk  
We need the funk gotta have that funk  
We want the funk give up the funk  
We need the funk we gotta have that funk  
We need the funk gotta have that funk

We're gonna turn this mother out  
We're gonna turn this mother out  
We're gonna turn this mother out  
We're gonna turn this mother out

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk  
Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk

La la la la la  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!  
La la la la la  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going down  
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk~

The a cappella group stood applauding loudly before making their way to the stage and getting into formation for their first song before Blaine started singing with the Warblers offering back up.

~You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight~

The all boy show choir quickly got into formation for their next song bofore Wes and David stepped forward to sing their duet.

~Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again, we're sick like animals  
We play pretend, you're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavy and I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight~

The New Directions stood and applauded them before the Warblers jumped off the stage to got talk to them. Blaine saw the angelic boy try to sneak off.

"Hey, Hummel" the mowhawked boy shouted as a reflex i replied but another voice joined mine but instead of a polite 'yes' like mine the other person snapped 'what do you want, Noah?'. My head whipped round to the person that had spoke. It was the angel. Their eyes locked.

"You're last name is Hummel?" his angel asked clearly shocked.

"Blaine Hummel and yours?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. so we're ...?" the porcelein skinned boy drifted off.

"Yeah. I guess we are" Blaine stepped forward and shyly wrapped his caloused hand round Kurts delicate one "you are beatiful did you know that" he said causing Kurt to blush.

"And you are very handsome" the pale boy replied shyly.

"Alright, guys we are going to leave you to get to know one another. In a couple of hours come to the choir room. Both of you" a small brunette interupted before grabbing the hand of a lanky boy who looked confused and left the room the New Directions and the Warblers following.

Once they had all left the two soulmates stepped closer together. Blaine's hands went immediately to loop around Kurt's waist, whereas Kurt's hand wove their way into the gelled jungle that sat atop Blaine's head. They pressed their foreheads together overwhelmed with the sense of feeling completely whole for the first time in their lives. They slowly leaned in at the same time. Their first kiss started off sweet and chaste but grew more passionate, only parting for the need for air grew too strong.

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever, my angel" Blaine whispered breathlessly, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. causing Kurt to smile even more.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm here now. Come on let's go to the chior room, where ever that is. We will sort everything out later." Blaine said once again linking hands with Kurt.

"Okay, let's go" Kurt said beaming starting to lead Blaine to the chior room.

When they entered the chior room everyone went silent. except for Santana.

"That was quick" she smirked.

"Satan, we didn't do anything like that, yet" Kurt said sending her a glare to tell her to shut up. He led Blaine to sit down but, when Blaine did he pulled Kurt into his lap earning an undignified squeak from the elf-like boy, causing everyone to look their way. But when they saw that everything was fine they turned back to their conversations. Kurt relaxed into his soulmates lap.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked.

"I just found you and I'm never letting you go"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I may write more to this but it may take a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you think - K xx**


End file.
